<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desk Buddy by Cryptit69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316361">Desk Buddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69'>Cryptit69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fucked under a table, idk i'm bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptit69/pseuds/Cryptit69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an employee refuses to dress to code, a lesson in modesty must be taught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desk Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly out of breath the short woman pushed shoulder first into the meeting room.<br/>She had tried so hard to get there early to run a few things by the boss before the others arrived, but people had stood in the way or stopped her to ask questions or make comments. Now, if anything, she was going to be one of the last ones into the room.<br/>Yet, as the door opened and she stepped in, it was an empty table that greeted her rather than the voices she had been expecting. She paused, and quickly looked around to make sure she had come into the right room; as many conference halls as the large building held it would be more surprising if she hadn't gotten lost. <br/>The table was set for the meeting, with a name plate and a mug at each station. A photocopied pile of papers sat next to each mug, making it far easier to compare numbers than it used to be when they showed their own notes. It was silent and still, something that never happened in meeting rooms.<br/>"I'm glad you're early." a voice commented from behind her.<br/>She jumped at the sudden presence, and stepped further into the room to make more room for him to walk in.<br/>"Oh, Sir. I thought I was late-"<br/>"You're the first one here, aren't you?" He walked past without looking at her. His nose stayed high, and his gaze remained locked on the chair at the head of the table. "I have something to discuss with you."<br/>She watched him remove his suit jacket and carefully fold it before hanging it over the back of his chair. He started to folded his sleeves up, a small act that she watched with intent before snapping back to reality. She scrambled to her designated seat, and set down the binder she had brought in with her.<br/>"What did you want to talk to me about?"<br/>The tanned man took his time smoothing out his pants and adjusting his gelled black hair, before taking his seat. He adjusted the papers slightly, and rested his elbows on the table.<br/>"I've been getting complaints about your clothing, Silvia."<br/>She flushed and looked down at the outfit she had carefully picked out; certainly shorts weren't usual office attire, but they matched the bright blue suit jacket she had found. In fact, they came as a set, and what would they sell such cute shorts with a suit jacket if they weren't meant to go together? Perhaps the white, lace body suit was a little but, but it covered anything that would be inappropriate.<br/>"You're a distraction to everyone else."<br/>"Oh. I can go home and change-" she slowly started to stand.<br/>"No." He stopped, and waited for her to sit back down. "You appear to need to learn a lesson. So you will spend the meeting under the table."<br/>She nodded slowly, and reached out to take her notes down with her. Inside her mind something screamed to tell him that was ridiculous, and that if her colleague could show up in sweatpants then there was nothing wrong with her attire. The voice told her to yell at him for even insinuating that she didn't belong with them just because the men around her couldn't keep their eyes to themselves.<br/>"Leave the papers."<br/>"But how am I-"<br/>"I will not repeat myself."<br/>She paused, and looked up at him for the first time since he had criticized her appearance. He said no more. He just sat, watching her.<br/>Arguing would do her no good. The boss knew what he wanted; he always did. There was no way to change his mind, and trying to argue with him promised nothing but pain. So, she left the papers on the desk table where she was meant to be sitting, and slid beneath it.<br/>"Good, now come here."<br/>She hesitated for a moment too long. He slammed his fist down onto the table above her. "Now."<br/>"Yes, Sir," she signed under her breath and crawled forward. She stopped at his feet, and sat there.<br/>"So you do know how to follow instructions." he mused, mostly to himself. He shuffled through his stack of papers, and his black leather shoe tapped against the floor. A near silence settled over the two of them.<br/>Until the door opened. A pair of infamous wing tipped shoes strode into the room with al the confidence one body could possibly carry.<br/>"I'm the first one?" he sounded disappointment, but the confidence in his steps never faltered.<br/>"For once."<br/>The newcomer took his seat to the left of the head of the table. His ankles crossed together, a small actions that somehow amused the woman sitting under the table.<br/>"Being early is pointless. If I needed to talk business with you, I could just come to your office. Or email you like a normal person." <br/>"You should be setting an example, Ryan."<br/>"Please, Andrew does enough of that for the two of us."<br/>The man at the head of the table slid his hand onto his lap, and motioned her closer with his finger without breaking the conversation. "You still need to follow the rules."<br/>"Since when?"<br/>"Ryan." Even if it wasn't directed at her, the sharpness in his voice made her hesitate to move closer. But she did. She leaned slightly closer, trying to get near enough to catch a glimpse of his face from where she sat.<br/>He wasn't looking at her. His entire focus was on his friend.<br/>"Oh, relax. You know I follow the rules. Mostly."<br/>Their boss caressed her cheek, feeling the shape of her face to get a better understanding of exactly where she was. It traced her jaw, ran over her lips, trailed over her ear, and back into her hair. There it stopped, and he gripped tightly.<br/>She gasped at the sudden pressure, but the conversation never faltered.<br/>"You realize you're very lucky I let you get away with so much. If you were anyone else-"<br/>"I know, you'd have me filleted and put on the menu at your little brother's restaurant."<br/>The door swung open again. This time a pair of high heels walked in.<br/>"Oh great. I'm going to come back when he isn't the only one here." Black stilettos spun back towards the hallway.<br/>"Sit down."<br/>Without looking out from under the table, Silvia knew Nadia was glaring at their boss. Her posture was rigid, not that it was anything new.<br/>"You know your father-"<br/>"What about him?"<br/>"Nothing."<br/>"No, Nadia. What were you just about to say about my father?"<br/>She walked in, stomping her heels into the floor in the protest she knew she couldn't say out loud. All the while the boss slid his second hand beneath the table to begin unfastening his pants. No words were needed to express what he was thinking.<br/>With his pants unfastened, his second hand returned to the top of the table. "I want you to finish what you were saying."<br/>"I was going to say you father would have never made me sit in here with him and Samuel, but you're much more of a dick than he ever was."<br/>"Excuse me, I am not the replacement for Samuel," Ryan barked.<br/>"In position, no, but you defiantly took over his role of making working here miserable."<br/>"Why you little bitch." He stood up. Nadia kept her feet in place exactly where they were, not flinching in the slightest.<br/>"Ryan, sit back down." His grip on her hair tightened, showing his impatience. "You're as much of a pain as Samuel was, but at least you aren't planning to take over like he was."<br/>"Thank you- hey!"<br/>Sylvia stared down her boss's cock, and took a deep breath. If she waited too long he'd pull her hair more, and eventually the rest of them would find her down there.<br/>She took it in her hands and began to rub it. The longer she could go without putting it in her mouth the better; knowing their boss there was no way she wouldn't be choking on it once she started.<br/>"I told you so." Nadia declared proudly.<br/>Only to be knocked back down another level. "And if you don't stop provoking him I'll lock the two of you in a room and see if your bite is as bad as your bark."<br/>"Because you're a bitch." Ryan quickly added.<br/>Below the table Sylvia gave a suck to the tip of the dick that was already resting inches from her face, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction. He didn't move. His breath didn't even falter.<br/>She frowned and glared at the hard he had on. As badly as she didn't want to be found out, she also wanted to get him to react.<br/>"I'll put my money on Nadia." a fourth voice joined the conversation. There was no need to see his shoes to know Tyler was wearing his worn out sneakers. By the sounds of it, he had walked in without Sylvia even noticing.<br/>"Thank you, Tyler."<br/>"Any time, babe." He dropped his weight into his chair, and immediately propped his feet up on the table.<br/>"I'd threaten to beat your ass, but I know you'd enjoy it." Ryan retorted, smugly.<br/>Sylvia gave into her previous guideline and wrapped her mouth around the cock, and traced the texture of it with her tongue.<br/>Still, no reaction.<br/>"The only thing you could successfully beat is my meat."<br/>Nadia laughed at the comment, and Ryan's legs tensed.<br/>Sylvia sank her lips further down, trying hard to focus more on the way she sucked and moved her tongue than on the argument taking place over her head.<br/>"You adult children are insufferable." another voice chimed in.<br/>"You can suck my dick too, Braden." Tyler quipped back.<br/>The hand on the back of her head pushed Sylvia further down, forcing the cock suddenly to the back of her throat, and down. It held her there.<br/>She closed her eyes and concentrated on sucking and the motions of her mouth rather than her diaphragm screaming at her to breath. She choked at her body attempted to clear the intrusion keeping air from her lungs. When the discomfort turned into an ache, and with even her eyes wide open dark circles began to settle in, she pressed her hands to his knees to push herself back.<br/>"If I were gay, your dick is the last one I would touch. I can only imagine how diseased it is."<br/>"If he even has one." Nadia added quickly.<br/>The hand holding Sylvia down let go.<br/>The force of her pressing on his legs to fight for air trust her back. Her head knocked against the bottom of the table as she coughed and sputtered for air.<br/>Everything fell silent.<br/>Sylvia didn't move.<br/>"Well, since we are all here I think we can start the meeting," Braden stated calmly.<br/>"I didn't think you'd actually take my suggestion," Ryan mused, :How long has she been down there."<br/>"Not long enough." His hand moved back up to flip through the pages in front of him.<br/>She wanted to crawl out and hurry out the door. She wanted to curl up and stay there until they all left. But she knew what was expected, and the repercussions that would come if she refused. <br/>Once she regained her breath Sylvia returned to her assignment, while they carried on with their meeting. No matter how she tried, he didn't react once. He continued his prepared speech without a single hiccup or moan. His voice never faltered, and his hands remained steady, until he reached under once more. His hand rested on the back of her head to secure her in place. He pushed her down once more, as waves of cum washed down her throat.<br/>She sputtered when he released her, fighting to catch her breath once more, while also swallowing the last of what lined her throat and mouth.<br/>"My turn." Ryan declared quickly, interrupting the boss as he read out the reports for the next month's quota. Sylvia was given little time to react before she was grabbed and pulled closer to where he sat. His pants were already undone, with his cock hanging out of them. She mentally prepared herself to crawl closer to him, only to have him reach further down to guide her to turn around. He said nothing to interrupt the meeting as it continued, likely due to a nasty look he would have received for speaking up in the middle of the meeting, but he didn't have to. He had already positioned himself at the edge of his chair, and wasted no time in pulling her hair and arms to move her where he wanted her.<br/>His hands lingered on her hips before sliding down, and pulling her shorts along with them. Once they were past her hips, he let them slide to the floor, and traced his hands back up. Almost tenderly, his fingers followed the outline of the bottom of her bodysuit. They started at her lower back, and followed it down to between her legs. They stopped there for a moment, feeling the warmth between her legs.<br/>Sylvia did the best she could to fight the slight twitch in her legs, but could do nothing when her hips moved to begin rubbing herself against his hand.<br/>He snapped the buttons open, and moved his hold back to her hip. He gripped hard, and pulled her back onto his cock.<br/>She gasped as he pulled her back onto his dick, but the voices above her didn't hesitate. Ryan used his grip, fingers dug into her skin, to move her hips a couple times, before moving his hands back to the top of the table. She paused just long enough to consider the rhythm he had started, and in that time he reached back under to smack the side of her ass. Nothing needed to be said for the message to come through loud and clear.<br/>"I really don't see the issue. Things are slow this time of year, but we have Valentines coming up in a couple weeks. It's not as big as Christmas, but I promise you that numbers will be back up." Ryan explained, carrying on the conversation like nothing happened.<br/>Sylvia rocked her hips back against him, doing the best to keep up with the speed he had started while keeping as quiet as possible. After all their arguing she could only imagine how smug he was to have her fucking herself on him. The worst part was, she now had to take back ever comment she had ever made about how certain she was that he was overcompensating. There was no pretending that she was doing this only to make the boss happy. She rolled her hips back and moaned into her clenched teeth. Somehow thinking of his obnoxious, condescending grin only encouraged her to throw her hips back harder. <br/>She leaned down to rest her face against the cold ground. It didn't take long to set up a rhythm that satisfied both of them. This time she could hear him panting behind her, and she was managing to keep her lips bitten together and her volume down.<br/>Until he thrust into her.<br/>Sylvia moaned and clawed at the floor. Of course a piece of her was angry for letting an asshole make her feel so good, but at the same time it wasn't the first time she let a dick fuck her. At least this one knew what he was doing.<br/>She continued to rock her hips, enjoying the sounds he made, and giving into the sounds the pressed against her throat. As she could feel orgasm closing in she focused on the way he felt deep in her, and the image of his smug face.<br/>She got close, but he stopped her before she got there. He gripped her hips with both hands and pulled her back until her hips rested against his. And with a moan he came. Instinctively she jerked to pull away, but he kept her in place. He chuckled and continued to move slightly, milking the orgasm while deep inside her. He let go once he was finished, and shoved her away from him.<br/>Sylvia whined, and looked back at him. He was already tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up. <br/>What he did do was drop a piece of paper onto the floor beside him. She crawled up to it, and took it.<br/>"If you want to cum, there's only one way a slut like you can earn it."<br/>She looked up at him, as he ignored her presence.<br/>His foot tapped impatiently.<br/>Sylvia gulped and looked back at him. The cruel grin on his lips saying she had guessed right.<br/>She took a look around the other feet at the table to find another way out, but no one seemed interested.<br/>She glanced back at the shoe once more, and sighed. It was tempting, but she wasn't quite that desperate yet.<br/>Sylvia pulled her shorts back up, and crawled out from under the table.<br/>No one looked at her. They continued discussing income and ways to improve income as if nothing happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>